A Family of Doctors
by TaylorHunt
Summary: Takes place in the future of Grey's Anatomy. How does the doctors of Grey Sloan deal with the lives of their patients as well as their children? Zola and Sofia are both 9 graders, Bailey in fifth, and Tucker in his graduate year of high school. Also take note that in this universe Crowen did not abort their baby in season 8 and have a daughter named Taylor and Slexie is alive!
1. Chapter 1: Zola And Sofia

"Dad, I don't feel like going to school today, I'm not feeling well."

"Zola, honey I'm a doctor and I think I can see if I you're not feeling well."

"Please Dad, I really don't want to go." Zola begged to her father as he put her backpack on the kitchen table.

"Yeesh, Zola you're a straight A student at the top of your class, you know what, I don't have time for this I'm already late for work. Take this up with your mother. Okay? Bailey! Are you ready? I'm driving you to school today."

"Yah dad I'm coming!" said 10 year-old Bailey as he ran down the stairs.

"Derek where are my keys?" said a very panicky Meredith. "Ah she looks so beautiful when she's in a hurry." Derek thought. "They're on the counter love. Now come give me a kiss we've got to go."

"We never get any alone time together anymore" sighed Mer as she kissed Derek on the lips.

"Hey talk to Zola okay she seems to be having some problems with school okay?" said Derek as he started to scoot Bailey out the door.

"Ah probably just teenager problems. She's the smartest in her class she probably doesn't have many friends, maybe just Sofia. I'll talk to her though. I'll see you at Grey Sloan at about 9 Honey," said Meredith.

And with that her lovely husband and son were gone in Derek's Lexus heading to Bailey's school, then most likely a Starbucks, then straight to Grey Sloan for a complicated surgery.

"Alright Zozo let's go"

"Mom I told you to stop calling me that." Said a very frustrated Zola eating a bagel.

"Well just be happy I'm not calling you that at school in front of everybody. Come on or were going to be late."

"That's what I want to happen" said Zola as she walked out the door heading towards the family's Ford Escape.

As Meredith locked the door she thought to herself, "what happened to my little Zozo?"

* * *

"Sofia hurry up or you will have to skip breakfast you can't be late again, your mother keeps getting mad at me." Callie said as she sipped from her morning cup of coffee.

"Coming mom! Can you pour me a bowl of cereal?"

"What kind?"

"Lucky Charms duh Mom!"

"Okay okay Lucky Charms" Callie snorted back sarcastically as she took out a bowl. " So your going to get a ride from Meredith and Zola and they will drop you off at piano okay Sofia?"

"Okay, and you know my violin teacher Tianna? She said I'm progressing really well and I could maybe move up a level. She wants to discuss it with you and Mom if you have the time."

"Of course we have the time Sofia why would you think that?"

"Oh nothing it's just you guys are really busy so I don't want you to have to waste your time on my violin teacher, like I could just talk to her myself." Sofia said with a bit of edge in her voice.

"No, no Arizona and I will talk to your violin teacher and your piano teacher and ALL of your teachers. What else do you do? Sofia we love you so much and we always have time for you okay? Now put a sweater on cause there is absolutely no way you are going out in public dressed like that."

"Thanks mom I love you guys too" said Sofia as she went to her mother for a hug.

"Now come on my musical maestro because seriously we cannot be late for school" said Callie as she gave Sofia a sweater. It was from the dirty laundry pile but she didn't tell her daughter that.

"I want to hear everything about your lessons okay? I pay for them anyways." As Callie started the car she saw Sofia applying even more makeup than usual. "Miha you are beautiful stop covering up yourself" she told her in the most sincere way."

"I know mom it's just I don't really know, it's nothing really" mumbled Sofia as she looked down at her purple Converse sneakers.

"Okay honey, you know you can tell me anything right? We're here for you." Callie had a look on her face like she knew her daughter was hiding something from her.

"Yes Mom, are you going to be late today? Who is going to pick me up from piano?"

"Arizona dear, she has a surgery today but she will be done by the time you are."

"Okay Mom thanks I'll see you later." Sofia said as she jumped out of the car.

As Sofia entered Barington High School she saw Zola at her locker talking with Owen and Cristina's daughter, Taylor who was a year younger than Zola And Sofia and in the eighth grade.

"Hey Sofia look its your crush Christian Zanders. Why don't you go talk to him" Taylor teased.

"Shut up Taylor go to class" said Sofia but Sofia knew exactly what she was going to do. "I'm going to impress Christian Zanders" Sofia said to herself as she applied probably the fourth layer of lip gloss this morning, as Zola shot her a disappointing look.

"What he's cute okay?" Sofia smiled as she opened her locker.


	2. Chapter 2: Taylor and Tucker

"Hey Hunt focus on the ball!" Coach called to Taylor as the basketball just missed her face.

"Sorry Coach!" said Taylor as she went to retrieve the ball. She was practicing for playoffs with Barington's senior team even though she was only a freshman. She got in only because she proved that she was fast and had great ball-handling skills.

After practice, Taylor went to the girls' locker room to change into her soccer uniform. She had a game today. "I just wish my dad would show up one time" mumbled Taylor. She really only did soccer because it was her dad's favourite sport. Taylor's real passion was basketball and karate.

As she was about to leave the locker room. Two girls walked in, Stella Matthews and Kelly Grun, and headed straight for Taylor.

"Ah great this won't be good." said Taylor

"Hey Taylor we've got something to talk about" said Grun as they both blocked the two exits of the locker room.

"I don't want any trouble okay just let me leave." Taylor said as she quickly started to think of an escape plan. These girls always wanted to cause trouble and loved bulling her.

"Listen Taylor, all lot of girls on your team like, you know the special candy,

and we supply it to them. You getting this Taylor?

"Um you guys are drug dealers?"

"Exactly! But the administration is starting to get suspicious of us and we don't want to get caught. So you are going to give your teammates the drugs for us okay? It'll be easy just keep in your little bag and they will pick it up. And then you give the bag back to us. Just don't get caught." said Stella

"You want me to smuggle drugs for you! Are you crazy? Do you know how much trouble I could get in? There is no damn way I will do this!

"Hey Hunt you have no choice! Do you remember the Freshman-Senior party? Yeah if you were a good child you wouldn't have gone to that. We have pictures of you that could ruin any or all of your sports careers." Kelly grinned as she pushed Taylor into a pile of dirty laundry.

"Oh no I made one bad mistake how did anyone see that? "Taylor thought to herself.

With Taylor on the ground her head pounding and the two girls hunched over her kicking her and laughing they left with one final remark: "Taylor, we'll give you the bag on Monday. Don't disappoint your team now or things will be much worse."

"Gosh I hate High school so much" winced Taylor as he got up and headed to Northpointe Field for her soccer game.

* * *

"If you could choose where would you go Stanford or Columbia Mom?" Tucker Jones asked his mother and he was eating breakfast.

"well, supposing you want to follow in Ben and I's amazing career paths I would try and go for Stanford . They have a fantastic Med school program I heard." Miranda told her son who was graduating this year, and she was really hoping he would become a surgeon.

"No Tuck, head to Princeton that's the place to be. Since that's where I went." Ben Warren told his stepson.

"Can't Ben that's way too far away from Kailee." Tucker said as he drank from his cup of coffee.

"Tucker you can't base your life choices after your girlfriend. It's your life you realize that?" Miranda remarked to Tuck who was starting to get uneasy.

"Mom I love her of course I want to be close to her so whatever place I choose I'm going to choose with Kailee."

"Boy eat your breakfast. You have to graduate first before you can go to college" said a frustrated Bailey.

"Okay Tuck you better go before your mother slices off your head." Ben said as he buttered his toast. "Just think to do what's best for you okay? Now go or you will miss the bus."

"Love you guys! And I'm not just saying that because i'm hoping you will buy me car." Tuck said as he kissed his mother goodbye and opened the door.

"In your dreams Tuck, in your dreams" Ben hollered at him. "There's this thing called a job; get one!" Miranda chuckled to herself as her husband closed the door.

"What are we going to do with him Ben?"

"Ah he'll be fine Miranda. He's Valid Victorian and he will find a great college." It's finding the money to pay for it that's going to be the problem at most!"

"I just want the best for him Ben". "I know honey we both do."They hugged each other.

"And what about Kailee?" Miranda looked at Ben for comfort.

"Personally Miranda I don't think they will last long if they are separated."

Miranda sighed as she checked her watch. "Ben we're going to be late let's go!"

As they rushed into their Merecedes and out of the Driveway, Miranda received an email on her phone, from Harvard University.


	3. Chapter 3: Bailey, Max and Marcus

**Hey everyone thanks for reading this. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. As always remember to R&R thanks now back to the future of Grey's Anatomy:**

* * *

"Max go ask Auntie Cristina where our dads are" Bailey told Max as he pushed him towards the woman standing at the nurses counter.

"Why can't Marcus go he can use his green eyes to persuade her" Max said to his friend Bailey who he treated like an older brother. He was only a year younger than Bailey.

"Because Marcus is only six, now go or it will be too late, the frog is jumping around in my hands!" said Bailey.

"Okay fine! But you're giving my dad the frog!" Max said as he strolled over to Cristina.

"Um, Auntie Cristina? Do you know where our daddy's are?"

Cristina saw 3 pairs of eyes looking at her. She thought how much they looked like their fathers eyes.

"Well mini Mcdreamy and Mcsteamy your fathers are always together and I think they are in the attendings lounge right now. And Marcus? I'm pretty sure Jackson is in a meeting right now." Why do you guys need them"

Max leaned over and explained their plan to his godmother.

Cristina chuckled as she said to the boys, "you can't tell anyone I helped you boys do this okay?"

In unison the boys all said, "yes Auntie Cristina" and she walked over to the nurse sitting down and said "can you page Dr. Shepherd, and please?"

They all smiled to each and laughed when the nurse paged them on the intercom.

"Okay boys I was never her alright? Have fun!" Cristina laughed as she ran away from the scene that was about to unfold.

* * *

When Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan and Jackson Avery turned the corner they saw their three boys standing side by side, their hands folded behind their backs. Marcus was so short compared to the two other boys, but his eyes stood out like no one else.

"Boys what's wrong why did you call us here?" Jackson asked?

"Oh nothing daddy we have some gifts for you!" Marcus cried with glee.

"But you have to close your eyes or else it won't work." Bailey said with a giant smirk on his face.

The three fathers looked at each and decided to do it for their boys. They closed their eyes.

As they held their hands out the boys walked up to their fathers and Bailey placed the frog into Mark's hands since he made the deal with Max about it earlier. Then he placed the Gardener snake in his own fathers hand and little Marcus placed five slimy slugs into his dad's hands.

The men could feel things crawling around in their hands and Jackson started to feel pretty squeamish. He really did not like creepy crawlies but he didn't want to show weakness to his son or his friends.

"Open your eyes guys!" Marcus shouted.

"Ew! Where did you get these Marcus" Jackson said as he looked down at the bugs with a very disgusted look on his face.

"Bailey! You gave me snake! What is the matter with you!" Derek screamed and laughed as he dropped the snaked to the ground and jumped out of the way.

Mark knew that his son hated slimy creatures so he decided to play with it right in front of Max. "Hey Max I didn't know that you loved frogs. Why don't we keep this one?" He saw the shocked expression on Max's face and he knew he was going to crack soon. He laughed since it looked like he was about to cry.

"It was all Bailey's idea he made me do it! I hate frogs dad please don't make me keep it. I never even touched it before!" Max pointed to Bailey who was starting to get very mad.

"Max! we both agreed to it! Why do you always do this? You're such a scaredy cat!"

At this time Marcus was running in circles around them singing "Swugs and snakes and fwogs! Swugs and snakes and fwogs!"

"I can't do this anymore" said Jackson as he ran to the nearest flower pot and dumped the slugs into it.

"Uh Mark I lost the snake" Derek said as he looked down at his shoes. The boys were still arguing with each other.

Mark was trying to control the frog as it was trying to jump out of his hands. "Derek how do you hold it?"

"You've never held a frog before Mark?" Derek teased as he grabbed the frog.

"Of course I have."

"Was it alive?"

"Nope. Leave me alone Derek. I never liked this stuff." Mark dodged as his best friend tried to put the frog on his shoulder.

* * *

At this time Owen Hunt, Chief of surgery walked in and saw his best plastic and neuro surgeons playing with a frog and their children fighting in the middle of his hospital lobby.

"Hey what's going on here?" Owen asked Jackson.

"Oh the boys decided to give us real living gifts" Jackson gagged as Derek continued.

"Mark has never held a frog before that's why his boys hates reptiles."

"Yah well Derek lost his gift!" Mark tattled to Owen who seemed totally confused.

"Oh yah sorry Owen there's kinda a snake roaming the hospital right now "Derek said.

"I gotta have a boy" Owen thought to himself.

Standing at the elevator Alex Karev, heading to pick up his 4-year old twins, felt something slithering up his leg.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED LEAVE ME A REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Jett, Joanna and Alexis

"What the?" Alex Karev said as he pulled a snake out of his pants.

He knew right away what was happening when he saw his friends laughing in the middle of the lobby.

"Really guys really?" Alex smiled as he shoved the snake into Derek's hands.

"It wasn't me it was my boy, Alex!" Derek sneered.

"Just you wait until Jett is older he'll be bringing home all kinds of stuff!" said Mark.

"Ah I got to pick them up from daycare!" Alex started running towards the closing elevator doors.

"Get rid of the snake Shepherd!" Owen hollered as he started to leave.

"Hey Bailey! Why don't you go give this snake to your mother!" Derek said as handed the serpent to his son.

"You're joking right Dad?"

"Of course dummy, now get that slimy creature out of here, I've got to get back to work." Derek shooed Bailey into the elevator.

"Come on Marcus let's go see your Mommy" Jackson picked up Marcus and they left.

"Well it's just you and me buddy. What do you want to do" Mark asked Max.

"Burgers?"

"Burgers! That's my boy!" Mark smiled with pride.

"Hey there's my beautiful children!" Alex said as two four year-olds ran up to him.

"We missed you so much Daddy!" Jett the older twin said.

Joanna the younger twin, named after Alex's wife Jo, jumped into her father's arms.

"Alright guys let's go get your mother and head home." Alex said as he thanked the daycare staff.

As they were waiting in the lobby for Jo, the Karev's saw Meredith and her niece Alexis walking towards them.

"Hey Mer what are you and this princess up to?"

"Alex you little softie you, I told you having kids would make you nicer!" Meredith whispered into alex's ear.

"Anyways, Mark is out with Max, and Lexie is in surgery, so me and Alexis are going out to mall. We're going to get our nails done right little girl?"

Six year-old Alexis smiled at her Auntie Meredith and replied "Right Auntie!"

"Um where is the real Meredith? I'd like to speak to her." Alex whispered back to her.

"Shut up Alex you're going to have to learn this stuff for when Joanna is older!"

"Not if she's a tomboy like Taylor!" Alex nudged Meredith. " Oh I really hope Joanna is going to be a tomboy it would be so much easier." Alex thought to himself.

"Okay Alexis let's leave your Uncle Alex now. Say good bye to Joanna and Jett." Mer patted Jett on the head.

"Bye bye Jo-Jo and Jett" Alexis said as she started to skip away.

Dr. Jo Wilson or 's face lit up as soon as she saw her wonderful family waiting for her in the lobby.

"Hey there babe" she said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Hi!" Her two twins hugged her legs

"Hello my babies! How was your day?" Jo pretended to listen as she looked at her husband.

"We got to build a block castle and painted pictures and read stories and we even got to dress up!" the two kids rambled on about their days.

But Mr. and Mrs. Karev did nothing but stare at each other.

"Wow guys sounds like you has so much fun!" Who's hungry?"

"Me! Me! I'm so hungry! Yah so hungry!" The family walked into the elevator.

As they settled into a booth in the restaurant, and the kids busy colouring their menus, Alex finally could talk to his wife.

"So I heard from Amber today, Jo" Alex started.

"Oh how is she?"

"Well she told me in text message that she has a baby named Axl, named after me apparently."

"Really? That's great Alex you have a nephew. Wait are you happy about this?"

"I don't know. Is she ready for a kid? She didn't even bother to call me. I haven't seen her in years. She's never met the twins. I just don't know her anymore."

"Well why don't you go see her then?" Jo didn't really know what to say. She wasn't the best when it came to advice.

'Why? She never bothered to come see us. At least I called to tell her about the twins not through text message! Oh look food's here."

As they munched on fish and chips, Jo and Alex dropped their conversation and switched to answering their twins questions on how crayons were made.

After returning home and putting the kids to bed, Alex and wife sat down on the couch together.

"Alex are we going to talk about this thing with Amber?"

"No not now I just don't want to think about it. I just want to think about you." Alex said as he turned off the lights.

"The kids are in bed Jo," Alex said and a smile spread across both their faces.

"Did you have fun spending time with Auntie Alexis?" Meredith asked as she walked up the steps to her sister Lexie's house.

"Yah Auntie Mer. When can we do it again?"

"Oh anytime you want Alexis, just tell your mommy okay?" Meredith knocked on the door.

"Hey guys!" Lexie Sloan said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks again Mer. I owe you."

"No problem we had a great time. How was your surgery?"

"Not great, we had to close up, it got too risky."

"That's horrible I like John a lot." Mer said with remorse.

"I know it's a real shame."

"Well I better be off I got to go cook dinner. Bye bye now."

"Bye Auntie Mer!" Alexis hollered.

As Meredith was backing out of the driveway she saw her little niece showing her painted nails to her sister.

"I spoil her way too much. But it's worth it." Mer thought.

"Hello everyone I'm home!" Meredith placed her keys on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Mom guess what? I gave a snake to Dad today!" Bailey ran up to his mom.

"It's true and then it slithered up Alex's leg." Derek kissed his wife for only the second time in the day.

"Where's Zola?" Derek asked "I thought she went home with you.

"No after we dropped Sofia off at her violin lessons, she asked me to drop her off at the library. You mean she's not back yet?" Mer said.

"I'll call her" Derek pulled out his phone.

When there was no answer the two parents started to get worried.

"Zola come on hurry up!" Sofia said.

"Sof I think I should just head home. My Dad already called me."

"Zola honey, this might be the only party you're going to be invited too."

"But I wasn't invited!" Zola protested.

"That's right you're my plus one. Now come on!" Sofia rang the doorbell.

"Enjoy your High School years Zola, just don't drink anything here okay? We're still minors." Sofia chuckled.

"Sofia we're only fifteen! Why are we here? Do you know how much trouble we could get into?"

"Because Christian invited me okay? Let's just talk to him pretend like we've done this whole party thing then go home okay?"

Zola was just about to turn around and leave when the door opened and standing there was someone they knew, and cared about, Taylor Hunt.

**These 4 chapters were just me trying to explain the characters to you. Hope you all under stand them and enjoy them. thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations

**First off let's recap:**

**The Merder Family – Meredith and Derek (Parents) Zola and Bailey (Kids)**

**The Calzona Family – Callie and Arizona (Parents) Sofia (kid); her father is Mark FYI**

**The Crowen Family – Cristina and Owen (Parents) Taylor (Kid)**

**The Slexie Family – Mark and Lexie (Parents) Max and Alexis (Kids); their half-sister is Sofia**

**The Japril Family – Jackson and April (Parents) Marcus (Kid)**

**The Jolex Family – Alex and Jo (Parents) Jett and Joanna (Kids & Twins)**

**The Benley Family – Ben and Miranda (Parents) Tucker (Kid)**

* * *

"Taylor! What are you doing here?" Zola asked in utter shock.

"Uh why are you guys here" Taylor responded.

"Don't try and change the subject" Sofia said.

"Okay, Okay just don't tell anybody alright?" Taylor pleaded.

The two older girls nodded to each other. "Okay we promise"

"I'm being blackmailed to be a drug transporter."

"Ha! Yeah right. Tell us the truth Taylor."

"This is the truth! I've been dropping off the stuff at parties and sneaking out as fast as I can." Taylor pleaded. "So what's you're explanation? Huh? Why are you guys at a party for seniors? Were you even invited?"

"Of course we were invited! Zola said. "We were invited right Sofia?"

"Um, Yeah I think we are?" Sofia said with a lot of hesitation.

"This is ridiculous I'm going home Sofia!" Zola turned to walk away.

"Hey guys isn't today the dinner for Grandpa too?" Taylor asked.

"Nah I'm pretty sure its tomorrow come on Zo, let's go in just for a while." Sofia said.

"Ah no it's today! Look I have a reminder on my phone! Oh no my parents are going to kill me!" Zola and Taylor started running to the bus stop.

"Ugh, fine! Bye Christian Zanders, I love you." Taylor secretly sighed to herself as she ran after the girls.

* * *

"Zola just called they're on their way." Derek told the three worried mothers who were sitting on the couch.

"Oh and Taylor's with them too, Owen" Derek added when he saw the anxious look on his face.

"I don't know if they will make it before Richard comes" said Callie.

"If they ruin the surprise—"Arizona threatened.

"Hey it's fine now. At least we know they're coming." said Owen who felt much better knowing where his daughter was.

"Daddy is Grandpa here yet?" Joanna asked her father.

"He will be here soon babe. Why don't you go and play with your friend Alexis?"

"Okay daddy. But I really want to play with you!" Joanna tugged on her dad's pants.

"How about I read you and Jett a bed time story tonight okay?" Alex said.

"Yay! Thanks daddy!" Joanna jumped with glee as she hopped over to where Alexis was.

"I see she's a daddy's girl Alex." Mark joined him with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I wish Alexis would cling to me more often. She's impossible to detach from Lexie."

"Well, You have Max right? He must want to spend time with you. Jett is a real Momma's boy. Probably because he's the older twin."

"That's true. Max does spend more time with me, basically since I'm the one he comes to when his Mom is mad at him. But I guess I don't really know how to relate to him. He's not really the kid that wants to play catch with his old man."

Alex thought for a minute, then responded. " Find something you got in common with him that always works. And if all else fails, Taylor's always available for a game of catch." The two man laughed.

"More wine?" Mark offered.

"Oh yes please." Alex gave Mark his cup.

* * *

There was a great festive atmosphere in the air as everyone was ready to welcome back Richard Webber and his wife, Catherine, who just returned from a six month vacation getaway touring Europe. After Richard retired he decided he needed to see more of the world rather than being cooped up in a hospital being called "grandpa" to all the doctors' kids. But he was back and ready as he will ever be for what is too come.

* * *

"So how did you get Webber to come here?" April asked Meredith while they were lounging on the couch with Cristina and Lexie.

"Oh, easy. I told him to come pick up their mail. It probably is a little suspicious but oh well, he'll enjoy it the surprise.

Little Marcus trotted up to the women and sat on his mother's lap. "Mommy, when is Grandpa coming?"

"Soon Marcus, go and play with Max and Bailey okay?"

"Okay Mommy" Marcus ran away.

"Damn. those eyes are going to be the end of me." Cristina laughed.

"He's going be a catch when he's older. Just like his dad." Lexie added.

"I know! His puppy face is the worst. All he has to do is look at me with those green pearls and he knows I will give in. He uses it to his advantage." April said.

As she said this the door opened and the three girls walked in.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Zola said. She acted so guilty.

"Where were you guys?" Arizona asked sternly.

"We were—um, "Zola was panicking.

"We were at the library when we ran into Taylor there." Sofia quickly saved the conversation.

"And then we went to McDonalds afterwards since we got hungry." Taylor chimed in.

"We just lost track of time. Is Grandpa here yet?" Sofia asked.

The parents didn't seem to believe them since Taylor and Sofia never go to the library, but they really didn't have a choice when they heard Bailey shout "Grandpa is here! He's here! Everybody hide!"

As Richard and Catherine walked up to the Shepherd's door, they planned to quickly pick up their mail and head home to relax. But as he knocked on the door Richard could feel that they were going to be there longer than they wanted to be.


End file.
